Why Blood is Red
by Yazoo - Pirate Lord of Jamaica
Summary: Explanation as to why blood has a red color. AU, no OCs at all ::crowd cheers::


**Why Blood is Red - List of the Gods**

Xemnas– god of nothingness and superiority - a dark-skinned man with long, striking silver hair and cat-amber eyes. He has a severe complex with darkness, but he has his moments where his intelligence can make or break a situation.

Xigbar – god of space and eye patches - a lighter-skinned male with a cloth-patch shielding his left eye. He has long black hair with grey streaks at the sides from all the stress that his companions put him through. He is laid-back most of the time, but will get the job done when needed (although this doesn't happen until the very last moment.)

Xaldin – god of wind and excessive facial hair - A somewhat muscular warrior with black hair that was fashioned into several dreadlocks and sideburns. He can be a bit stubborn and cocky, but is very loyal to anything he deems as a high priority.

Vexen – god of ice, science, and forensics - A pale and sickly-looking intellectual with dirty blonde hair that falls straight down to a few inches below his shoulder line. He will do very much to be heard and contributes various thoughts pertaining to his knowledge of the scientific world, even though he believes that there is more to be discovered.

Lexaeus – god of earth and masculinity - a large and muscular being, he is, with brown hair that slightly curled upwards to the heavens. He never says much, but his gentle eyes reflect a kind soul. However, he does not hesitate to fight if he is antagonized, or if his friends or comrades are in danger.

Zexion – god of illusions and emo-ness - A pale boy with lilac-colored hair that covered his right eye in the front. He is quiet at times and leans to the shadows a bit more than others would dare. Despite his youth, his intellect and textbook-like knowledge can surpass most his age. He is very manipulative -- a brilliant tactician. Zexion is immune to the naivety that most boys show; he is not afraid to expand and see it all.

Saïx – god of the moon and anger - a blue-haired man with an x shaped scar that was placed between his glaring eyes. He is a great warrior; however his downfall lies within his temper. Saïx has an affinity with the moon that shines above the night sky. One should be careful not to antagonize him. Nothing good will come of it…

Axel – god of fire, the sun, and spelling - With green eyes that reflect the ever-green grass and red hair that is like fire itself, axel is almost the same as Zexion (except in height). He is manipulative in many ways and can be compared to a master puppeteer, always trying to see how they can be beneficial to him. There is also a gentler side to his cocky persona -- his kinder half can be seen around his friends, which are his first priority. "Leap before you think" is a saying that can best describe half his actions…

Demyx – god of water, music, and stupidity - Slightly shorter than axel with green eyes and blonde hair (that could be described as a mix of the modern mullet and a Mohawk... although a better example would be like a patch of freshly cut grass), Demyx is a slightly lanky young man who had been graced with the gift of music and sound. He's clumsy and he acts like his mentality is below average, but one should never let appearances fool them. Demyx is a fighter that moves with the flow of water and sound and antagonizing him and his friends is not a wise thing to do.

Luxord – god of luck, gambling, and time – A platinum blonde gentleman with a cocky and risk-taking attitude. He finds life one large gamble, with many things that can lead to your downfall. With a philosophy like that, Luxord can easily find ways to avoid those downfalls. Time is a constant enemy to many people. But for Luxord, time is always within his grasp.

Marluxia – god of nature, gardening, and all things pink - a well-built male that was about the same height as Xemnas, Marluxia is always trying to think on his feet. He's a bit arrogant, but he doesn't flaunt his talents day and night. His long, rose-tinted hair contradicts his true ability -- something many opponents took for granted. The combination of his brute strength and his graceful steps on the battlefield is a devastating combination; Marluxia is not a force to be reckoned with.

Larxene – goddess of thunder, sadism, and masochism - Larxene seems like a pretty young lady, but looks can always be deceiving. Malice hides within her blue eyes. she's quick to act and it's almost as if lightning itself is surging through the two portions of her blond hair that were curving up and back [like a praying mantis's antennas, she likes toying with her prey and, acting on a sadistic nature, she spares no opponent any mercy.

Roxas – god of light, dualism, and keys - This spiky, light blond-headed boy is the youngest of his comrades. He tries to act above his age, but his naivety anchors him to his sometimes-innocent nature. Roxas is feisty and ever-seeking for explanations of things. He is like a mix a few people in his group, and because of this, he gets babied around often, much to his dislike. Roxas is a master of the blades, wielding two to his advantage in battle

* * *

_**SLASH.**_

Cold metal cut through layers of flesh as Marluxia, the god of nature, gardening, and all things pink, sliced through the stomach of Larxene, the goddess of Larxene – goddess of thunder, sadism, and masochism, with his large pink scythe (he's the god of nature, gardening, and _all_ _**things**_ _**pink**_, you don't expect him to have a pink weapon?). Larxene fell to the floor, clutching her wounded stomach in agony.

"Now," Marluxia began tauntingly, "what have we learned today, Larxy-poo?"

Larxene looked up at the pink haired (again, god of _all_ _**things**_ _**pink**_!) and gave a small chuckle before standing up again, "okay, okay, I won't touch your garden again, I get it."

"Good!" Marluxia exclaimed, setting aside his scythe and walking towards the goddess, "you want to get that cut examined or something? It looks kind of deep…"

"Nah," Larxene said dismissively, looking down at the clean cut, "it's not like anything's coming out of it. I do feel kind of…dizzy though…"

At that moment, Larxene collapsed on the floor, her complexion as pale as paper and her whole body cold to the touch. Marluxia had a spaz moment, running around in circles flapping his hands like a headless chicken, before finally coming to the conclusion that he should take Larxene's unconscious form to Vexen.

* * *

"Time of death, 7:29 PM on the day of the sun." Vexen, the god of ice, science, and forensics, declared in a monotone voice, "Cause of death, a deep laceration to the lower abdominal area by a blade." 

"Hm," Saïx, the god of the moon and anger, wondered sarcastically, "I wonder how that could have happened, Marluxia?"

Marluxia threw Saïx a very dirty look, so dirty that if looks could kill, Marluxia's would have shot Saïx in the face and shoot him several more times after he dies. "She was in my garden, and she was picking my flowers that I spent so many hours growing and caring for, and she ripped them to pieces and electrocuted them."

"So that's a reason to kill her?" Zexion, the god of illusions and suicide said, his one visible eye staring as if into Marluxia's godly soul, "Flowers are replaceable, Marluxia, that's an incredibly daft and specious reason to kill Larxene."

"I dunno, Zexy," Axel, the god of fire, the sun, and spelling, said sardonically, staring at a small flame in the palm

of his hand, "Larxene was one evil goddess; I mean for crying out loud, she would kick puppies, in her free time for the laughs! Puppies! P-U-P-P-I-E-S! Do you really think she should have lived?"

"Would you like to bet on that?" Luxord, the god of luck, gambling, and time asked, shuffling a deck of cards.

"SILENCE."

Heads turned as the booming voice of Xemnas, the god of nothingness and superiority, and the god's leader, had entered the examining room. The silver-haired man walked over to Larxene's post-mortem body and examined the wound.

"What matters most is not _why_ Larxene died, but _how_ she died," Xemnas said in a low tone, now stroking the area next to the wound. The leader of the gods felt a wet substance coming from the wound, yet he could not see it.

"Vexen, what keeps mortals and gods alive?" Xemnas asked, turning to gaze daunting at the scientist god with his sunset eyes.

"Erm, well, blood, keeps us alive, Xemnas," Vexen answered hesitantly, fidgeting with the hem of his toga nervously.

"Can we see this blood?" Xaldin, the god of wind, excessive facial hair, asked in curiosity. Lexaeus, the god of earth and masculinity, looked at Vexen with the same curiosity heard in Xaldin's voice.

"Well, no, but al that is known is, when you lose too much blood, you can die of well, blood loss."

"So is that what happened to Larxene?" Xigbar asked, his one eye widening in interest.

"Well, it is…possible…" Vexen answered shyly, pulling more forcefully on his toga.

"Then maybe that's what happened to her" Xemnas said. He then turned towards Demyx, the god of water, music, and stupidity, and held out a pinwheel.

"When I say 'go'," Xemnas began, speaking slowly so Demyx could thoroughly understand him, "I want you to blow on the pinwheel as hard as you can, understand?"

"I'm not stupid, Xemnas!" Demyx said in irritation.

"What sound does a cow make?"

"….oink?"

"…Just blow into the pinwheel…GO."

Demyx blew as hard as he could into the plastic pinwheel until it spun rapidly, al the while wondering why he was doing it in the first place.

Then it happened.

A sharp poking pain filled the musical water god's upper arm as Xemnas had stabbed him with a needle and drew clear fluid from his arm.

"Owwwww!" Demyx whined, scampering over to Roxas, the god of light, dualism, and keys, to try and use him as a shield from Xemnas.

"Calm down, Demyx, I just needed blood," Xemnas said dismissively, holding up half a needlefull of clear liquid.

"Maybe…" Xigbar thought out loud, "we can make it so the blood can be seen; that way, people would know if they're losing blood."

"Good idea, Xigbar," Saïx complemented lightly, "Too bad Vexen didn't think of that."

Vexen sent a ball of ice at the moon god's head, which resulted into a fight that nobody paid any attention to. Since the gods aren't paying any attention to the fight, you shouldn't either. Ignore it. It lacks importance.

While the fight was going on, and as Axel, Luxord, and Marluxia were betting on winners, Xemnas thought for a moment, then turned back to Demyx again.

"Demyx, do you think you—"

"I KNOW THE ANSWER NOW! THE COW GOES MOO!"

This strange answer earned many a strange look from the rest of the gods, even from the two fighting; one could even say they swore they saw Larxene's dead body look up and stare at Demyx strangely, before returning to her eternal rest.

"…No Demyx…" Xemnas replied slowly, "I want you to take this vial and pour its contents into every body of water there is."

"Okie dokie, Xemmerz!" Demyx said cheerfully, before running off to dispense the liquid in the bottle.

* * *

As Demyx poured out whatever was in the bottle Xemnas gave him into every ocean, river, lake, pond and puddle on the face of the Earth. Each person that drank the water had their blood changed from clear to a very noticeable red. This change helped many people figure out the cause of deaths in others and prevent many from occurring.

* * *

And that's why, kiddies, blood is red.


End file.
